Momiji's Revenge
by kyokrazyotaku
Summary: Its me and Momiji working to pay Kyo back for all the times he's been mean! lol
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Momiji yelled while holding his head.

"Awww...whats wrong Momiji?" Ritoru asked as she walked over to the blonde Sohma.

"Kyo hit me!" he cried. Ritoru put her hand on his back and tried to comfort him.

"It's alright." She said in a soothing voice. "He's just a big bully!"

"Yeah! He is!" Momiji exclaimed.

"So what are you going to do about it?!" Ritoru asked.

"Umm...I'm going to bully someone!" Momiji answered with a smile and a deteminde expression[if both are possible at the same time].

"No." Ritoru replied calmly and with a smile.

"No?" RItoru shook her head and whispered her plan to Momiji.

"That's perfect!" he yelled and then glomped* Ritoru, poofing into a little rabbit.

"Momiji!" Ritoru yelled and laughed at the same time while also picking up the little fuzz ball.

**Rito-Chan: Obviously I'm going to write more, but I was wondering if any of you had any ideas on what **_**prank**_** could be pulled on Kyo. I was thinking something that resulted with him being soaked, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Any ideas, just tell me! I will greatly appreciate it! ^_^  
**

**Momiji: Hey, I like it....wait...I'm not a fuzz ball!!!**

**Rito-Chan: You are when I do this! -glomp- ^_^**

**Momiji: Haha I am! ^_^**

***For those who don't know, a glomp is a hug/tackle! -glomps u all-**


	2. Chapter 2

**On a boat rented by Shigure**

"I still don't know how you convinced me to come out here." Kyo mumbled while holding his stomach and looking a little green. Ritoru giggled.

"I'm just that good." she exclaimed as she went to go find Momiji and the others.

"And why'e you bring that twerp!" Kyo yelled after her. Ritoru just smiled and continued along. The boat was fair sized, having four rooms and two bathrooms below deck, along with a small kitchen. Tohru and Ritoru where in one room, Shigure in another, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki(against all of Kyo's protests) in a third, and the captain and his assistant in the last room. For being on the water and being roomed with Yuki, Kyo was in a very sour mood.

"Hey Momiji, how ya' doin'?" Ritoru asked with a smile as she walked up behind him. He turned away from the ocean and smiled back at her.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I cant wait to..."

"Shhh..." Ritoru said. "Don't talk about it. You don't want someone to hear about it do you!" She said in a loud, hushed voice. Momiji shook his head quickly and smiled again.

"I'm going to go find Tohru and talk to her ok." Momiji nodded and said he was going to go find Shigure before walking away.

**A couple hours later**

Everyone was on deck, all except the captain and his assistant, though no one knew which one was sleeping and which was steering the boat. Kyo was sitting in a corner, still sulking and trying no to freak out again. Yuki, Tohru, Ritoru and Momiji were all talking excitedly about how the weather turned out great for the weekend, and Shigure sat reading a book and listening to all the commotion. Everyone, barring Kyo who decided to sulk the whole weekend, was having a great time.

"I still don't know why we had to come out on the water for the weekend." Kyo mumbled loudly to himself.

"Well, I thought it would be fun!" Ritoru exclaimed.

"Fun for who? I'm a cat!" he yelled.

"Fun for everyone but you." Yuki commented, sighing at Kyo's ignorance. "Why did you even come if all you are going to do is make everyone else upset?"

"I didn't want to come!" he shouted. "You all made me come!"

"Well, we're over water, but not directly in it. If you stay away from the side of the boat you should stay dry and be fine." Tohru offered with a half-smile, knowing Kyo was upset.

"Oh let him sulk and be a big baby. That doesn't mean we can't have fun." Ritoru said.

"Yeah!" Momiji jumped up and yelled. So the rest of the evening was just like that. Everyone having fun while Kyo sat and sulked, occasionally commenting on how much he wished he was on land.

**That Night**

Everyone was asleep in their cabins when there was a light rapping knock on the girls' door. After five minutes passed, Ritoru, in slippers and pjs, opened the door ever so slowly and quietly, slid out, then again shut the door behind her.

"Lets do this." she whispered to Momiji. Quietly they tip-toed down the hall to the storage room where they grabbed a life jacket and a small, deflated raft.

"You get the raft ready and I will wake Shigure up." Ritoru whispered as she handed Momiji the raft. Momiji went up the steps and began to inflate the raft while Ritoru went to Shigure's cabin and knocked on the door. She explained their plan to him, and like she knew he would, he was very excited and more than willing to help.

"Ready." Momiji said from the top of the stairs. Quietly he descended and the three of them carefully carried out their plan.

**The Next Morning**

Kyo woke up to the sun beating down on his face. He heard a little bit of laughter but just assumed that it was the others, awake and ready to make him miserable. He rolled back over and tried to resume sleeping. Suddenly he sat up, his bed shaking furiously with the movement.

"What the...?" Kyo yelled when he realized that he was in a raft that was tethered to the side of the boat where everyone was watching him.

"What's going on?" he yelled again. Ritoru, Momiji, and Shigure just laughed, high-five'ing each other and Yuki stood with a smirk on his face. Tohru was the only one who looked worried.

"I said whats going on?" Kyo yelled and jumped at the same time. The movement caused the raft to rock ever more and Kyo fell into the water with a splash. The laughter increased as Kyo clung desperately to the side of the raft.

"Alright pull him in now." Torhu exclaimed as she grabbed the rope and tried to pull. She couldn't do it alone, but Yuki sighed and began to help. Ritoru just stood off to the side with Momiji and Shigure. It took a couple of minutes, but they finally got Kyo back in the boat along with the raft.

"WHO DID THIS!" he yelled. Ritoru and Momiji busted up into more laughter as Kyo tried to shake the water off. He turned his death stare to them, then his mouth flew open.

"Is that a CAMERA!" he yelled. Ritoru tried to nod, but was laughing too hard and toppled to the ground. Momiji was clinging to Shigure who was also laughing. Kyo started toward Ritoru.

"Gimme the camera!" he ordered. Ritoru, camera still running, got up and started to back away from Kyo, laughter still erupting from her. Kyo started to run towards her, so she turned and ran the other way. She ran down the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. Clicking the camera off, she hid it in a place that no one would ever find it. When she opened the door, Kyo stood there glaring.

"Where's the camera?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Hidden." Ritoru replied with a smile as she walked away. "Oh, and stay outta there. Never go into a girls room." she added over her shoulder and laughed.

**Back at the Sohma Estate the Next Weekend**

"What is this?" Hatori mumbled to himself as he clicked the YouTube link.

**Rito-Chan: Well I hope you enjoyed my and Momiji's revenge. I actually didnt think about the camera and YouTube until I was well into typing this, but I think it adds so much more. I mean isn't that what happens now-a-days? Lol. Well anyway, to continue; Momiji and 'I' tried to blackmail Kyo with the video, but he didnt care and still kept hitting Momiji. Thus, it didnt end up on YouTube for a week. Lol Well I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Kyo: Yeah, I hope you enjoyed my pain and suffering...-glares-**

**Rito-Chan: BYE! ^_^  
**


End file.
